Falling in Love
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: Tsuzuki is madly in love with Hisoka, and lets the boy know on a daily basis. But how does Hisoka feel? Will Hisoka’s pentup feelings cause troubles in the road ahead? And what happens when a ghost of the past suddenly appears?


Title: Falling in Love

pairing: no one yet. But soon!

Rating: NC 17 (this one isn't. I just like that rating!)

This story is dedicated to a friend and fan, Nikki, who constantly listens to story ideas. Wuv you!

Hey peeps! Lately I have been getting a lot of comments on older stories, and I realized: 'Holy crap, I'm a favored author!!' It made me happy. So, here's my latest story. I have been working on it on and off for about 4 months now...tell me what you think!!

Sumary: Tsuzuki is madly in love with Hisoka, and lets the boy know on a daily basis. But how does Hisoka feel? Will Hisoka's pent-up feelings cause troubles in the road ahead?

"Hisoka?" Hisoka turned at the sound of his partner's voice. Tsuzuki stopped in front of the boy, gazing into beautiful emerald eyes. "Why'd you just walk out on the briefing?" Tsuzuki said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I felt like there was no air. I'm sorry." Tsuzuki sighed as he shoved a bunch of papers into his briefcase.

The man stepped closer to the boy, holding the boy's chin with his free hand. Tsuzuki gently kissed the teen. Hisoka punched his partner in the stomach with an infuriated look. After a short moan of pain, Tsuzuki held up his hands. "I won't do it again." Hisoka smirked slightly."Well, let's go back home and review all of these files." Throwing the briefcase over his shoulder, Tsuzuki turned and began to walk down the hall, hearing Hisoka fall into step with him.

Tsuzuki opened the door to their apartment, letting Hisoka walk in before him. Hisoka slipped in, heading toward the kitchen. "Want a cup of coffee?" He called over his shoulder. "Sure." Tsuzuki kicked the door shut with the back of his foot, flinging his coat to a nearby chair. Sitting on the couch, the man opened the briefcase, spilling all of it's contents onto the table.

Tsuzuki heard Hisoka place his glass on the end table. "Here." Hisoka said, holding the glass near Tsuzuki. "Will you help me drink?" Tsuzuki said, looking up at Hisoka. The boy frowned. "Do it yourself, you baby." Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's arm, pulling him to the floor, sending the mug of coffee spilling across the floor. Tsuzuki pushed himself to Hisoka, kissing the teen passionately. The amythest eyed man slowly slid his hand up Hisoka's side, gently lifting the boy's shirt.

Tsuzuki stopped when he saw those two piercing emerald eyes glare back at him. Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki away, sitting up on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I thought you said you wouldn't do it again." Hisoka said, venom pulsing in each word he spoke. Tsuzuki stood, scratching his head. "Sorry..." He said after a short time. "I'll go cool my head off." With those words, the man turned and walked out of the apartment.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tsuzuki walked into the small town. Once he crossed the town, he sat on a bench over looking the lake. The man heaved a sigh, losing himself in his thoughts. 'Maybe he'll never return my feelings...' Tsuzuki thought sadly. 'Even so...I still love him...' Tsuzuki's heart told him, even though his mind was denying those thoughts. After sighing once more, he stood. "I guess I should head home..." he said aloud.

Hisoka sighed as he picked the mug up from the floor. "Idiot..." He mumbled over and over. "I can't believe him..." Hisoka said angrily. There was a sudden shatter, and Hisoka looked down. He had been blinded by anger, making him drop the mug to the floor. The teen leaned against the counter, covering his face with one hand. "What's wrong with me?" He said to no one. He slowly brought his hand down to his lips, gently tracing them with his fingers. "How would it feel to let you love me...If I ever let you into my world...would you still love me with your whole heart...?" Hisoka sighed, picking up the pieces of the broken mug.

Pushing his hands back into his pockets, Tsuzuki stared at the ground as he walked. He suddenly felt his shoulder bump into something soft. He looked up, looking at the figure he hit into. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Said a feminine voice. Tsuzuki couldn't make she out her face very well, he just saw that she was wearing a white dress, and she was very slender, almost frail. "It's fine." Tsuzuki replied before turning, continuing his walk home. Once Tsuzuki was out of ear shot, the girl took out her cell phone. "It's me." She said to the person on the other end. "Yes, I just bumped into him. Mhhmm. I just planted it on him now." The girl laughed. "Of course! He will lead us straight to the boy, I have no doubt." Shoving the phone into her handbag, she turned, slowly walking down the street.

The next day, after a harsh day of work, Hisoka collapsed on the couch; and unusual thing for him. Usually, it was Tsuzuki. Hisoka closed his eyes, trying to listen to what Tsuzuki was saying. He was talking about their latest case. A young boy had been raped and murdered by his doctor. Hisoka shuddered. It sounded a lot like... Hisoka shook his head.

"Hisoka?" Someone called. He saw a familiar face lean over him. "Hisoka?" The voice kept repeating. 'Why am I remembering _him_?' "Hisoka! What's wrong? Are you sick?" Hisoak opened his eyes to see Tsuzuki standing over him. "You don't look good. You're so pale..." The older man said, stroking the teen's face. "Don't...stop it." Hisoka said, turning away. The man grabbed his arm. "Hisoka? What's wrong?" The boy shuddered "Don't touch me!!!" The boy shouted as he sat up to face Tsuzuki. The shinigami grabbed Hisoka's shoulders. "C'mon, Hisoka!" Hisoka pushed away fiercely. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted in a serious tone. "Calm down." He said after a moment. " You're the one whose holding on to me..." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka turned red. "I'm sorry...I– " The older man grabbed the young shinigami's hand. "Tsuzuki? What're you– " Tsuzuki pulled his partner close, falling on top of him onto the couch. Hisoka whimpered. "Don't be scared, Hisoka. I love you." Hisoka stiffened. "Wha...What if I never feel the same as you feel for the rest of our immortal lives? I read once about the 'Tower of Babel'. God's anger had caused the people to speak different languages. Ever since, men haven't spoken the same." Tsuzuki sat up with a fascinated look. "Hm... well, that won't be a problem with us. As long as we communicate 'I love you' that's enough."

Hisoka smiled. "Tsuzuki...you're a good person..." Tsuzuki leaned over Hisoka, kissing the boy deeply. "Hisoka? Can we...?" The man said, kissing the child's neck. "I don't know. Just...don't ask." The older man slowly pulled up the boy's shirt. "Ah!" Hisoka moaned, and his partner began to lick his erecting nipple. "Hush...just relax, my love..." Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's fingertips ghost over his skin. Hisoka moaned loudly as Tsuzuki's hand found it's way into the boy's pants. "You ass! That's my– " Tsuzuki smiled. "Mmm...I love it when you moan like that..." Tsuzuki began to unbutton his shirt. "Will you... turn around?" Hisoka paused before rolling over on the couch. Tsuzuki kissed down the boy's back, slowly pushing down Hisoka's pants. Hisoka moaned, shifting his position. His hands pushed some papers off of the couch were they had been sitting. One passage caught the boy's eye.

"Tsuzuki, wait. Hold on a sec." Hisoka's hand tried to brush him off. "Wait? Are you kidding? Do you know how hard I– " The man was cut off because his partner had shoved papers into is face. "Look at this!" Tsuzuki grumbled as he took the papers from his partner. "What's this?" Hisoka smiled. "The description of the doctor who murdered that boy." The teen said as he took the papers out of Tsuzuki's hands. "'The doctor was reported as tall, with silver hair. He wore exclusively white'...you know who matches this description?" Hisoka asked, looking up from the papers. "Muraki..." Tsuzuki muttered. "Muraki." Hisoka confirmed.

Tsuzuki stared in disbelief at the paper. "But...didn't he die?" Tsuzuki looked down. "You know...in the fire?" Hisoka cleared his throat. "I guess not." Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki off of him and stood. Grabbing his partner's shirt, Hisoka said "Get dressed. I think we need to investigate the crime scene. I have a feeling we're gonna find something useful." Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka down on top of him on the couch. Tsuzuki kissed his young partner's neck. "When do we get to finish this?" The man said against Hisoka's neck. "Get off me!!" Hisoka slapped Tsuzuki, getting off of the couch and zipped his pants up. "You didn't mind a second ago..." Tsuzuki groaned as he rubbed his face. "Well, I was out of my mind!!! Let's go!" Hisoka said as he opened the door and rushed through it.

"I don't see anything" Tsuzuki complained. Hisoka sighed. "But there has to be _some _sort of evidence that proves it was _him._" Tsuzuki though for a moment. "Well, the one thing he _is _good at...is covering his tracks..." Hisoka grumbled. "True." The boy was pissed off. "Is this were the body was found?" Tsuzuki nodded, pointing his thumb to his chest. "With a knife in his chest." Hisoka looked up. "No prints?" Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nothing." Tsuzuki watched as the boy grumbled around the crime scene, when he remembered something. "Wasn't he found with something in his hands?" Hisoka though for a moment. "I think so..." The boy thumbed through the reports. "'...he was found with hair...'" Hisoka read, then looking up, he said: "Silver hair. It was _silver_."

"Hisoka?" The shinigamis both turned at the sound of a familiar, feminine voice. "T-Tsubaki?!" Hisoka looked stunned, almost horrified. The girl ran into Hisoka's arms, embracing him for a long moment. Tsuzuki could hardly speak. He tried to look happy to see her, but he was consumed by a vicious jealousy. Hisoka was the first to speak. "What're you doing here? I mean I thought you were...I thought you had..." Tsubaki giggled. "Died?" She finished for him. "They made me a guardian. Like you!" She said. Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. Tsubaki was lying. He was almost certain. But why? 'At least Hisoka's happy that she's here.' "You two go on and talk. I'm gonna take these home and read over them." Tsuzuki said, referring to the stack of papers he held. Tucking them under his arm, he walked away.

Hisoka laughed as Tsubaki finished her story. "I have never heard anything so ridiculous." Tsubaki held up her hands. "I swear to God! True story!!" The pair had decided to get at a nearby café. After chatting for a good two and a half hours, Tsubaki looked at the watch on her thin wrist. "Oh, darn." She complained when she saw the time. Looking back to Hisoka, she said "Well, I had better get going. I have to meet my partner about some work." Tsubaki stood, watching Hisoka stand as she said "I would really like to do this again sometime." Hisoka nodded. "Tell you what..." Tsubaki said as she dug through her handbag. Pulling out a pen, she scribbled something on a napkin. "Meet me here for dinner tomorrow night. You can meet my partner then." Hisoka took the napkin from her. "Sure." he said, looking at the napkin. "Oh, it was so nice to finally see you again!" Tsubaki pushed herself into Hisoka's arms. She then kissed him on the cheek, to much of Hisoka's surprise. Hisoka felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Tsubaki giggled, said her final good-byes, then walked down the street.

When Hisoka finally got back to the house, it was just beginning to turn dark. Hisoka walked toward the light in the kitchen, and found Tsuzuki sitting at the table, papers scattered all over it. Tsuzuki glanced up from the paper he was reading to look at the boy who had stopped in the doorway. "How'd it go?" The man said, not looking at Hisoka. When he didn't get a response, the man looked up. Hisoka stood in the doorway with a blank stare in his eyes. "Hisoka?" Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, the brilliant emerald returning to his eyes. "Sorry. It was...ok, I guess..." Tsuzuki stood, taking a step closer to his partner. "Are you ok?" Hisoka nodded, putting a hand to his head. "Just tired, I guess." The boy looked up at Tsuzuki. "I'm gonna go to bed." tsuzuki nodded, watching Hisoka walk out of the kitchen.

The next morning, Hisoka woke up later than usual. He groggily walked into the living room, in search of his partner. Hisoka felt like strangling the man, really. Why wouldn't Tsuzuki wake him up? Hisoka sighed as he sunk onto the couch. He couldn't find Tsuzuki anywhere. Just then, Hisoka found a note addressed to him on the coffee table. Hisoka read it before crumpling it up and throwing across the room. It said that Tsuzuki had gone ahead and begun working on the case. He also told Hisoka to take a day off, saying that he had a "big date" tonight. "Idiot." Hisoka muttered. Hisoka let his fingers trace his lips. 'Just yesterday...he had been holding me on this sofa...' Hisoka thought. He shook his head vigorously. Standing, we decided to go take a shower.

After doing nothing but lounging around the house all day (well, not exactly all day...he had woken up at 12:45 p.m.), Hisoka found himself eagerly waiting for Tsuzuki to get back. Hisoka laid on the sofa, counting the ticks of the clock. Hisoka glanced at the clock, realizing that he he had to go meet Tsubaki. The boy found a pen and on a piece of paper, he scribbled:

_Went to meet Tsubaki. Be back later. Don't wait up. _

_Love, Hisoka_

Hisoka read over the note. Something seemed...wrong. With a moment's hesitation, Hisoka scribbled out 'love'. Grabbing his jacket, he rushed out of the house.

"Hisoka!!" Tsubaki said with a smile. She rushed over to him, giving him a large hug. "Sorry I'm late. I must've dozed off..." Then, looking around, Hisoka added, "Where's your partner." Tsubaki made a face of disappointment. "He wants to meet us back at his house. That ok?" Hisoka stiffened slightly. He quickly agreed: He could trust Tsubaki, couldn't he? Hisoka let the girl catch his hand and lead him away from the restaurant. They walked for a while, Tsubaki doing most of the talking. Hisoka found that he was giving one-lined answers to all of her questions. His mind somehow kept thinking about Tsuzuki. "Ah! Here it is!" Tsubaki said when they came to a large, old building. Hisoka followed Tsubaki up a flight of stairs. She unlocked the door to a large, beautiful apartment. "Wait here. I'll go find him." Tsubaki walked away, leaving him alone in the large living room. "Hisoka...this is my partner!" Hisoka turned at hte sound of her voice, only to find that he wish he hadn't. Hisoka's wide eyes froze on the man standing next to Tsubaki. "My dear Tsubaki..." The man laughed. "We have already me once before!" Hisoka felt himself gasp for air as Muraki laughed evilly.


End file.
